It's Love
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Aang and Katara break up. Aang is in love with Zuko. Will Zuko and Aang get together or will Aang never have his true love? Find Out Here!


**Aang's P.O.V**

_A Year After The War -_

….

I looked over a Katara. We have been dating for one year now. I had stop feeling a spark with her five months ago. It was weird. I mean I liked her but not in that way. She was talking to Sokka. I was planning on breaking up with Katara but Sokka came over. I can't break up with his sister with him in the room. I was hoping Katara and I would still be friends after the break up. I really liked her but I guess it was just a silly crush. Katara turned to me and winked. I gave her a small smile. She blushed and turned back around. I didn't know what to do. I started to have feelings for someone else. I might be in love with this other person. I mean they are perfect. Well, in my eyes they were. I smiled when Sokka said something about asking Suki to marry him.

"That's great Sokka!" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's great Sokka." Katara said hugging her older brother.

"Thanks!" Sokka said grinning.

"Well, how are you planning on doing it?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to take her back to the island were we first met and ask her there!" Sokka said looking down blushing.

"Aw!" Katara giggled.

Soon Sokka left. Katara winked at me yet again. She wanted to have sex with me but I wasn't ready. I mean I am only thirteen. She thought since I was her boyfriend She could have sex with me if and if not I was ready or not. It was kind of annoying. I kept telling her that I was not ready. Then she would get mad and ignore me for a week. I wish she didn't do that. I mean I probably still like her if she didn't do that. But she did.

"Hey Aang… I was wondering if you would like to… You know…" Katara whispered in my ear.

"No… Katara… We need to talk." I said looking into her eyes.

Her face fell when she heard how serious I was. She was frowning. I didn't like making her unhappy. But being in this relationship was making me unhappy.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think we should break up…" I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Why?" She asked tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry…" I said wiping her tears away. "It's just we fight every two weeks. We were about to fight because you wanted to have sex and I am not ready. That always gets you mad. I liked it better when we were friends. I'm sorry." I said giving her a small smile.

"It's okay… I understand…" She said with one tear falling done her cheek.

I nodded. I knew I had broken her heart but I needed to go to the person I love and tell them how I feel.

….

The next morning I told Katara I was leaving to go see an old friend of ours. She smiled and said okay. I looked at the southern water tribe and waved goodbye. I then left on Appa. It took a few days but finally I saw my destination. The Fire Nation. I took a deep breath. I was about to do something that can make my life better or worst. I arrived at the Fire Lords palace, other known as Zuko's home. I jumped onto the balcony. I knocked on the window. I smiled when I saw Zuko. He was only in his boxers. He walked over to the window and opened it.

Once it was opened I hugged him. I loved his scent. I was happy when he hugged me back. I always felt safe in his arms. I looked up and smiled at him. He had beautiful gold eyes. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him. But I can't. I did come here to tell him how I feel but it's not the same. I backed away.

"Hi Zuko." I said smiling.

"Hey Aang. Come in." Zuko said moving to the side.

I smiled and walked in. I realized that this was Zuko's bedroom. I sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me. I blush when I realized how close we were.

"So… What have you been up to?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing really. Katara and I broke up." I said looking into his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that… Mai and I broke up a month ago." I felt guilty for finding happiness in the break up.

"And I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's alright. We just had too much in common." Zuko said shrugging.

"How is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"There is no excitement if you have everything in common. I mean it is boring then. You don't get to learn new things or try anything new if you have everything in common." Zuko said.

"Oh. That makes cents, I guess." I said looking at Zuko.

"It doesn't to everybody but still." Zuko said smiling at me.

I blushed as he smiled at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked but kissed me back. In no time we were making out. I moaned when his tongue rubbed against mine. It felt good. I have to admit. I felt more sparks then I ever felt with Katara. We soon pulled away. I blushed. I licked my lips. I looked down at Zuko's lips to see them red and swollen.

"I love you, Zuko…" I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Aang…" He whispered back, kissing me again.

I smiled during the kiss. He felt the same. I kissed him back for all he is worth. I love him. And he loves me. This is going to last a long time. I know it is. Because it is Love….

….

_Hi! This is my first Zaang story so I hope you like it._

**Read And Review Please!**


End file.
